danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Sinagoga Beth Shlomo
thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת בית שלמה גלריה ויטוריו אמנואלה, אחד הסמלים של מילאן. בכל יום, אלפי בני אדם, אזרחים ותיירים מכל רחבי העולם, העוברים את המתומן שבו שני סניפים של המנהרה למעבר. והנה, נמשך על ידי קניות קניות אלגנטי בעיר, הם שוכחים להסתכל למעלה. לאוצר הקטן של העיר של יהדות איטליה מחכה בקומה הראשונה של אחד הארמונות, בית הכנסת "בית שלמה. רק מתוך כוונה לגלות מחדש סיפור ביקורתי של המלחמה, למדנו את סדרת המפגשים "זמן פתוח", בחסות החברים של בת ישראל שלמה באותו לקבל אזרחות באותן חלונות מטויחים עם מנורה, את הפמוט היהודית. קבל להציע תובנות על התרבות היהודית בהיבטים רבים שלה, מן הפילוסופיה כדי בדיוני, הומור מהתוכנית. פעם בחודש, ולאחר מכן את הדלתות של מילאן המרכזי ביותר בבית הכנסת של פרץ יפתח, בתחילת יום שלישי 26 אוקטובר בשעה 20.15, כאשר זה מתרחש, כאורח מיוחד, הפילוסוף מאסימו Cacciari, היוצר של "אני יהוה אלהיך" אשר נדון הנושא של הדיבר הראשון עם מאסימו ג 'וליאני, פרופסור למחשבת ישראל באוניברסיטת טרנטו. הדיון מתונה יהיה דוד רומנו, עיתונאי המזכיר הכללי של עדי, כמו גם אוצר של הסדרה "פעם לפתוח". בשנות השלושים, עם כניסתו של היטלר בגרמניה הנאצית הכיבושים במרכז אירופה, היו יהודים רבים מצאו מקלט באיטליה. בתחילת המלחמה מעל 1600 זרים או יהודים חסרי נתינות נכלאו במחנה הריכוז Ferramonti, ב Calabria. בתחום האסירים לשמור על רמת חיים הוגנת של והצליח להוביל היהודי להקים בית ספר, גן ילדים, ומעל לכל, בית כנסת. כאשר Ferramonti שוחררה על ידי בעלות הברית בשנת 1943, רבים מן האסירים בעקבות הבריגדה היהודית של הצבא הבריטי, נלחם לצידו כיבוש חצי האי למילאנו. זה היה במילאנו בקיץ 1945 הוא הוצב בבניין הקהילה היהודית באמצעות Odescalchi האיחוד 5, שבו אלפי פליטים יהודים עברו באופן בלתי חוקי ולאחר מכן לעלות פלסטין. בשני חדרים בתוך בניין הפליטים הקים בית המדרש (בית מדרש) אשר נקראה האפלו שארית '(את שאר הניצולים) לזכרו של הסיפור הטרגי שלו. ריהוט וספרים היו רגילים ללמוד את בית הכנסת Ferramonti, עבר בינתיים את מילאן על ידי הצבא הבריטי. כאשר כמה שנים את אחרי 5 האיחוד סגר את שעריו כדי להפוך את המושב של המשטרה, הכנסת המשיכו לתפקד בזכות כמה ניצולים שבחרו להשאר המתגוררים בעיר, נעים בחדר הסמוך, אבל לשמור את הרהיטים אותה משמש האיחוד, הכיסאות באותו עדיין מודפסים שמותיהם של המבקרים הראשונים. במהלך השנים, בת המדרש הוחלף מספר פעמים בזיכרון של חלק מתומכיו עד השם הנוכחי לזכרו של סאלי (שלמה) מאיר. שלמה בת ולכן, עם הרהיטים שלה מ Ferramonti וכי הגרעין ההיסטורי הראשון של רחוב יוניון, הוא מקום בעל ערך היסטורי עצום, עבור מילאן, על הקהילה היהודית, על מדינת ישראל. מקום שבו נמצא כעת בסכנת היעלמות, בשל חוסר תקציב, למרות שאנו מחפשים הסכם עם פקידי העיר, כי הם מכירים בחשיבותו של ההגנה של זיכרון. "כאשר נודע לנו כי הפינוי איים שלמה בת, הצענו להושיט יד כדי להעלות את המודעות של העיר הנפלאה הזו ואת בית הכנסת של היהודים עצמם מילאן - דוד רומנו מסכם - כי יש לו פוטנציאל ענק והוא יפה מאוד הרעיון הוא לפתוח את העיר כמרכז להפצת התרבות היהודית. " המקור Galleria Vittorio Emanuele, uno dei luoghi simboli del capoluogo lombardo. Ogni giorno migliaia di persone, milanesi e turisti da tutto il mondo, transitano per l’Ottagono dove i due rami della galleria si incrociano. E lì, attratti dalle sfavillanti vetrine dello shopping milanese, dimenticano di alzare lo sguardo. Verso un piccolo tesoro della città e dell’ebraismo italiano che aspetta al primo piano di uno dei palazzi, la sinagoga Beth Shlomo. Proprio con l’intento di far riscoprire una storia fondamentale del dopoguerra, è stato studiato il ciclo di incontri “A tempio aperto”, promosso dall’Associazione Amici di Israele e dallo stesso Beth Shlomo per accogliere la cittadinanza dentro quelle finestre su cui campeggia la menorah, il candelabro ebraico. Accoglierla e offrire spunti di riflessione sulla cultura ebraica in tanti suoi risvolti, dalla filosofia alla narrativa, dallo spettacolo all’umorismo. Una volta al mese dunque le porte della sinagoga più centrale di Milano si spalancheranno, a partire da martedì 26 ottobre alle 20.15, quando interverrà, come ospite d’eccezione, il filosofo Massimo Cacciari, autore del libro “Io sono il Signore Dio tuo”, che discuterà il tema del Primo Comandamento insieme a Massimo Giuliani, docente di pensiero ebraico all’Università di Trento. A moderare il dibattito sarà Davide Romano, giornalista e segretario generale dell’Adi, nonché curatore del ciclo “A tempio aperto”. Negli anni Trenta, con l’avvento di Hitler in Germania e con le conquiste naziste in mezza Europa, furono molti gli ebrei che trovarono rifugio in Italia. All’inizio della guerra oltre 1600 ebrei stranieri o apolidi furono internati nel campo di concentramento di Ferramonti, in Calabria. Nel campo i prigionieri mantennero un tenore di vita discreto e riuscirono a condurre un’esistenza ebraica, costituendo una scuola, un asilo, e soprattutto, una sinagoga. Quando Ferramonti fu liberato dagli Alleati nel 1943, molti dei prigionieri seguirono la Brigata ebraica dell’esercito britannico, combattendo al suo fianco nella conquista della penisola fino a Milano. Proprio a Milano nell’estate del 1945 fu assegnato alla Comunità ebraica palazzo Odescalchi in via Unione 5, dove transitarono clandestinamente migliaia di rifugiati ebrei per poi immigrare in Palestina. In due stanze all'interno dell'edificio i rifugiati fondarono un Beth Hamidrash (Casa di Studio) che prese il nome di She'erit Haplita' (il resto dei sopravvissuti) in ricordo della sua tragica storia. Furono utilizzati gli arredi e i libri di studio della sinagoga di Ferramonti, nel frattempo trasferita a Milano dall'Esercito Inglese. Quando pochi anni dopo via Unione 5 chiuse i battenti per divenire sede della Questura, la Sinagoga continuò a funzionare grazie ad alcuni sopravvissuti che decisero di rimanere a vivere in città, trasferendosi in un locale vicino, ma conservando gli stessi arredi utilizzati in via Unione, le stesse sedie su cui sono ancora impressi i nomi dei primi frequentatori. Durante gli anni il Beth Hamidrash fu rinominato diverse volte in memoria di alcuni suoi sostenitori sino all'attuale nome in ricordo di Sally ( Shlomo ) Mayer. Il Beth Shlomo dunque, con i suoi arredi provenienti da Ferramonti e da quel primo nucleo storico di via Unione, rappresenta un luogo di inestimabile valore storico, per Milano, per la Comunità ebraica, per lo Stato d’Israele. Un luogo che ora rischia di scomparire per mancanza di fondi, nonostante si stia cercando un accordo con le autorità cittadine perché riconoscano la sua valenza a presidio della Memoria. “Nel momento in cui abbiamo saputo che il Beth Shlomo rischiava lo sfratto, ci siamo offerti di dare una mano per far conoscere questa meravigliosa sinagoga alla città e agli stessi ebrei milanesi - conclude Davide Romano - perché ha un enorme potenziale, ed è molto bella l’idea che venga aperta alla città, come centro di divulgazione di cultura ebraica”. המקור: http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/101026/101026.html תולדות בית הכנסת In 1940, the Fascist government of Italy gathered all of the Jewish people living within the country and sent them to Ferramonti ( Calabria ), a concentration camp built for the specific purpose. Within these walls, entire families lived in restricted freedom. As a result, the jewish prisoners built a small synagogue inside the camp,which was eventually liberated by the British in September 1943 and by the jewish Brigade in October 1943. After the liberation, Milan became the center of Aliath Beth, which was organized by the Jewish Brigade headquartered there. During this time, thousands of refugees, many of whom were survivorsof the concentration camps, were smuggled into Milan by theJewish Brigade while waiting to emigrate legally or illegally into the future stae of Israel to rebuild their lives, many of the refugees found a temporary home in Via Unione 5, a building located in downtown Milan. In two rooms inside the building, the refugees settled a Beth Hamidrash called Sherit Aplita, wich translates as " The Rest of the Remaining." The Haron Hakodesh and Sefarim used there were the same ones wich had been used by the prisoners of Ferramonti, and had been brought to Via Unione 5 by the Jewish Brigade which had liberated the camp. A few years later, Via Unione 5 closed its doors ( today it serves as a police precint ). Surprisingly, the Beth Hamidrash from Via Unione 5 survived in a nearly location, preserved with the original Haron Hakodesh and chairs, still labeled with names of the frequent workshippers, most of whom have since passed away. From the original name She'erit haplita'the Beth Hamidrash changed the name first in memory of Shmuel Bestendig then in Beth Shlomo in memory of Sally Mayer, both strong supportersof the beth hamidrash. Severals years ago, some of the sons of those survivors and the Jewish Brigade soldiers formed an association to ensure that future generations will learn of the important historical events at Ferramonti and Via Unione 5. The Milan Municipality recognized the importance of this project and offered to rent us a prestigious location in the most elegant place of the city, in the middle of The Milano Gallery Vittorio Emanuele, which stretches from Piazza Duomo to La Scala. Now the beth hamidrash is operating and services on Friday evening, Shabat, Sunday morning and holydays are hold. Everday during the week lessons are given. Contact us for time table PICTURE GALLERY TIME TABLE MAILTO: fweb.shlomo@bethshlomo.it תמונות החסטוריות המקור: אתר שלא קיים יותר Arong.gif|AN INSIDE VIEW OF THE SYNAGOGUE IN THE SECOND LOCATION IN PORTA ROMANA Unione5.gif|DEDICATION OF THE SYNAGOGUE IN THE FIRS LOCATION OF PORTA ROMAN Romana.gif Innaugurazione.gif|DEDICATION OF THE SYNAGOGUE IN THE FIRS LOCATION OF PORTA ROMANA Giovani.gif|YOUNG SURVIVORS READY TO MAKE ALIA Ferramonti.gif| INTERIOR OF THE SYNAGOGUE IN THE FERRAMONTI DETENTION CAMP Facciata2.jpg Cantu.gif|MARIAGE IN MILAN SOLDIER SYNAGOGUE AFTER THE SECON WORLD WAR Aronn.gif|THE HARON AKODESH FROM THE PORTA ROMANA LOCATION NOW USED IN THE GALLERY BETH HAMIDRASH קטגוריה:יהדות מילאנו